1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-mold labeled vessel with an elongated bottom projection and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been known a large number of in-mold labeled vessels, but in these conventional vessels, a bottom portion of a label is formed on the vessel bottom and a lower end of a side wall portion of the label, i.e., a bent portion at the connection with the vessel bottom, constitutes, as it is, a part of the vessel bottom, thus resulting in poor looking of the vessel.
The above drawback may be overcome by in-mold labeling a vessel with legs. However, it is difficult to make alignment between the lower end of a side face portion of a label and the leg side portion, and wrinkles are easily formed. Further, resin flows onto the label surface. Moreover, since the vessel is formed with legs, a space portion is formed between adjacent legs in plan or side view, and thus the vessel is unsatisfactory in point of stability and outward appearance.